elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Whirlwind Sprint
is a Dragon Shout in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The shout has the ability to dash rapidly forward about 60 feet. Tactics *This shout can be very useful in escaping situations where you are trapped in the terrain, or for reaching enemies who are trying to flee from you, such as backpedaling mages. *This shout will propel you up slopes, but not down them, allowing you to "glide" over gaps. If you need to get to a point in front of you that you can't jump to, you can use Whirlwind Sprint to dash across. Trivia *Using a Dragon Soul to unlock the shout before Borri gives you his knowledge causes him to teach you the next word in the shout instead of the one you had used the soul on. *If you learn Wuld and demonstrate it before the Greybeards teach you it, Arngeir will acknowledge it, and Borri will teach you Nah, instead. *If you also know Nah and demonstrate that, Arngeir will too acknowledge it, and Borri will teach you Kest, instead. *When using Whirlwind Sprint in water, it does not happen until you step on land. *Whirlwind Sprint works even when you're overburdened. This makes it easier to travel when you're unwilling to drop any of your loot (for instance, if you believe someone might take any dropped items). *Never use Whirlwind Sprint on high places, as the Dragonborn may fly off into the air and die from the resulting fall damage. Word Wall Bugs * Sometimes, when using the second word after WULD, the Dragonborn doesn't say NAH for about ten seconds, but still moves as though they had said it. This has also occured with the accompanying shout sound. *Nothing will happen if the Dragonborn draws a bow and then use the shout. When relesesing the arrow or pressing the "ready key" two seconds later the Dragonborn will shout. * When using Whirlwind Sprint to zone it causes a huge bug that makes your vision looked blurred, making it pretty much impossible to do anything. The game still works like normal, but doesn't allow for loading of previous data. It's not recommended to save the game during this bug, as it will pretty much make your game unplayable. No monsters spawn during this bug. *Whirlwind sprint has a helpful bug that results in infinite sprinting... Sprinting, then using whirlwind sprint (while at the same time releasing the sprint button) Note: do not press the sprint button after using bug as it cancels the effect. This same bug can be done more easily while it, or any other shout, is on cool-down. *Shouting Whirlwind Sprint at a object held against a wall can be used to clip through the wall. For example, doors that require keys or levers to open. To perform, shout all three words (or whatever has been unlocked) at the object as its dropped in front of the door *Having your weapon sheathed, using Whirlwind Sprint, and readying your weapon immediately after shouting can cause you to run incredibly fast. It is not advised to do this anywhere near the edge of a cliff due to the minimal amount of control you have while running. This only occurs in third-person view and switching from third-person to first-person will cancel it. Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Dragon Shouts